


Fine

by quicksilver (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Dialogue, POV Third Person, Potentially triggering, Suicidal Ideation, Wordcount: 400, enjoy, no names, this was super therapeutic for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilver
Summary: I'm fine.She's told that lie so many times she almost believes it herself.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, this could be triggering. If self-harm or suicidal ideation are triggers for you, back button's right there. Kk?
> 
> Enjoy!

She’s crying, and not for the first time. Not for the first time today, not for the first time in an hour, not for the first time in the last ten minutes. She’s crying again.

She wishes she could make it all stop, she could make it go away. But she can’t do that, not without giving it to someone else.

Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only converted into different forms.

She’s sitting on her bed, maybe, or her bathroom floor. Somewhere cold and isolated where no one will hear her broken sobs. She could hold the knife against her skin, she could press down, she could slice and dice until her arm is just a bloody red ribbon. But she wouldn’t feel anything new.

She can’t stop crying. She thinks about the reason she hasn’t done this already. Why hasn’t she done this already?

Oh, right. Of course. It’s because of _him_. Because of the boy, her best friend, who gave her all the love she needed when nobody else would, when no one else saw. He saw, and he cared, and he always kept her safe. She loved him, he loved her, they took care of each other.

She was still here because when her parents ignored her, he was there. She was still here because when her brother yelled at her that she was worthless, he was there. She was still here because when she broke down in the bathroom over the C she got on that math test, he was right there.

He paid attention to her, he reminded her that she was so worth it, he made sure she knew it didn’t matter.

Little did he know that here she was, yet again, sitting on her own in the dark of her bedroom, rocking back and forth with tears on her face and death on her mind, trying to hold all the fractured pieces of herself together. And the only thing that was keeping her here was him.

But…

She was fine. She could be fine. Maybe if she said it out loud it could be true. She was fine.

_Hey,_ popped up on her phone screen. _How are you doing?_

And with shaky, unreliable hands and blurred vision from all the tears, she somehow managed to type it back, the lie she’d repeated so many times she almost believed it herself.

_I’m fine._


End file.
